


The Prisoner

by BJ_Noteworthy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Noteworthy/pseuds/BJ_Noteworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is a Lapidot fic based on when Lapis was a prisoner on Peridot's ship. Aaa, yup. </p>
<p>(im so bad at writing kissing, pls enjoy Ash.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prisoner

Peridot and Lapis Lazuli kissed,  their lips meshing against each other. Lapis’s hand ran through Peridot’s triangular hair. But this caused Peridot to stop, and rethink her actions. She grabbed Lapis by the hips, pulling her away slightly. However did she get in this predicament?

Lapis Lazuli was a prisoner. She was a girl who had contact with gems from another planet. She was not to be trusted. She was on the side of the enemy, of the trouble makers.  But with those hypnotic blue eyes, and soft round face, how could she spite Lapis Lazuli?

They’ve been traveling towards Earth for weeks, so who could blame Peridot for getting distracted?  She would pass by Lapis’s gate, and she would be there. Her puppy dog eyes would glance at Peridot and look away quickly. Eventually, this façade got to Peridot, and she gave Lapis her attention.

“We only need you to help us with the location of these traitors.” Peridot huffed, “After that, we will decide what to do with you, and if you behave yourself it won’t be all too bad.”

This is when the next layer of emotions revealed themselves. Lapis Lazuli inched as close to the barrier as she could, cursing at Peridot, for having the gall to imprison her once again.

Again?

Peridot had to ask about this, and boy was she told about it. Lapis Lazuli shared her story, her fears, and her desires with her captor. Over the next several weeks, Peridot learned more about Lapis Lazuli. She wouldn’t’ say she sympathized with her, oh no, but she did understand where she was coming from.  

Jasper didn’t like it when Peridot had idle conversation with the prisoner- with Lapis Lazuli. One day, as Peridot had confronted Lapis Lazuli, Jasper came nearby. It was a risk, but Peridot let down the gem barrier, and hopped in. She hid from Jasper, sharing the cell with Lapis Lazuli.

Jasper passed by, unbeknownst of her companion hiding inside a cell. When she left, Peridot realized the mistake she had made. She looked in her hand, she had the controls to the cell displayed. Quickly she shut it off, and turned her head, meeting face to face with Lapis.

She finally got an up-close look to those beautiful eyes. To- to those blue eyes. Lapis Lazuli was in reach, and Peridot stood there like a stump. Finally, Lapis took a step back, she looked like she had so much to say. But she stayed silent with Peridot.

Peridot looked through the yellow barrier, “I should probably..” She raised her fingers, opening up the panel to access the barrier. Lapis lay a hand on her shoulder, interrupting her. Peridot jumped, startled. She didn’t know if she should prepare to attack or not.

Lapis decided the answer, when she leaned in, and rest her forehead gently against Peridot’s. Her gem was cool to the touch, laying underneath Lapis’s warm forehead.

“Don’t go” Lapis whispered

Peridot’s breath quickened, she looked from the corner of her eye, at the gate. She supposed she was safe in here, and she did know how to leave when she needed to. She looked back to Lapis and nodded slowly, “Alright.”

Lapis tilted her head, sliding her forehead down Peridot’s gem. Peridot shivered to the touch, as Lapis leaned down it, and toward Peridot’s mouth, meshing their lips together. This contact was sudden, but not unwanted. Peridot returned the kiss, because honestly, she had thought about what this would be like. The weeks she spent observing Lapis from the outside, she wanted to know what it would be like to touch her. To feel her leaning against her form like she was now. Lapis’s arms wrapping around her, and her hand running through her hair. Their warm lips moving together- but Peridot had to stop.

And that’s what she did. She pulled away the blue gem, and turned away, opening the yellow field. She stepped out, turning to Lapis and giving a sympathetic nod.

“I will talk to you later, Lapis Lazuli.”


End file.
